The Lovely Bones
by ArianeStranza
Summary: This is a True Blood fanfic about this girl, Alexandria, that has been a friend of Sookie's for a long time. She finds out early in the story that she isn't exactly... human. She's more like... a vampire. Eric/OC/Alcide
1. Why Won't You Die?

Chapter One: Why Won't You Die?

"Eric, what the hell?" I yelped as he picked me up and just started carrying me into Fangtasia. The Viking said nothing as he carried me over to his stage and sat me down. He looked me over, said something in Swedish to Pam, and started pulling my clothes off. I screamed and tried to get away, but being a vampire, he overpowered me. "I didn't know you were that kind of man, Eric." I snapped, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

He stopped and looked up at me with an annoyed expression. "I'm not a rapist; you're covered in blood, Alex, you need something to wear while your clothes are washed and I was just getting you out of them since you're covered from head to toe in bruises." Eric explained. I sighed and stood up. "I can undress myself." I snapped as I pulled off my dress and bra; I refused to take off my panties. Eric drank in my body and he growled, obviously turned on considering I saw his fangs slide out. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a chair and sat down. "Try to control yourself, Eric. I know every woman turns you on; even one as ugly as me."

Eric was about to say something when Pam came in carrying a skin-tight black dress. She smirked, seeing my appearance and threw me the clean clothes while she got my bloodied ones. I dressed in silence and ignore Eric. "Alex. Alex? ALEX!" Eric roared, catching me by my throat. I couldn't breath, only watch as Eric's 6' 4" towered over my 4' 11". I struggled, but he took his other hand and made me look him in the eyes. They softened as he spoke. "You're not ugly. You have a very lovely appearance." He said, leaning in to my throat.

"Don't. Please." I managed to gasp out. Eric pulled away with one of his sexy smirks on his lips. He let me go without a word and that's when Bill burst into the club, carrying an injured Sookie. I gasped as he carried her in and ran to his side. he set her down and I spoke. "What the fuck happened?"

Bill didn't answer as he laid her on her stomach on one of the long chairs in the club. He took ripped off the back of her shirt to reveal a gruesome wound. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. She whimpered and reached out her hand to me before losing consciousness. 'Maenad.' I thought as soon as I smelled the poison in the wound. Eric went beside Bill and they watched her.

"She's been poisoned by a Maenad." I said. The two ignored me like I didn't exist and I felt hurt. "So I'll, call a doctor I know. She's good at this kind of thing." I watched Sookie closely until Eric called the doctor and we all waited until she arrived. Sookie regained consciousness after the doctor arrived. "What... kind of doctor are you?" She asked.

"The Healing kind. I'm Dr. Ludwig, what's your- " The doctor was cut off as she pressed into the wound. Sookie screamed in pain and I winced. I knelt beside her and rubbed her head. She cried and looked up at me. I hummed the lullaby she sang when she had found me at the bottom of a bottle of Bourbon when I was 16 and my parents had been murdered by vampires.

"Am I dyin'?" Sookie asked weakly.

"Yes."

"NO! She CANNOT die!" Bill exclaimed. I just gave him a look before turning back to Sookie. "You'll be fine, Sook; we're here for you."

"Actually, the men need to leave; I'll be removing her clothes now."

"But-"

"It's either that or let her die."

"... I'll be right outside, Sookie." Bill said as he and Eric left.

I watched them go and then turned back to Sookie as the doctor examined the wound. She looked at me, raised and eyebrow and spoke. "You've seen a wound like this before." She stated.

I nodded. "My sister, Maria, was brought home by her boyfriend with this kind of wound. She died from the poison and it was ruled that a komodo dragon killed her. I knew that was bullshit and my investigations led me to a Maenad."

"Don't know what a Maenad is, but I was hopin' you'd know a remedy for this."

"Sorry."

She continued working on Sookie when she poured this liquid that looked like acid on her wound and Sookie shrieked in agony. Bill was at her side in seconds. "Hold her down!" the doctor yelled, but Bill just stood there. "Hold her down or she dies!"

He then reluctantly held her down as the doctor dug out the poison. Not wanting to see anymore of my friend's pain, I got up and walked over to Eric. "I've got to be getting home. I'll talk to you later." I said, turning to leave.

"That we will. Goodbye, Alex." Eric said, turning his attention to Sookie.

As I stepped out into the parking lot, I dug around in my purse for my keys, but I couldn't find them. I was almost to my car when I was grabbed from behind. My scream was cut off before it even made it past my lips. I struggled against the arms holding me. They threw me down and just when I was about to get up, I saw they had a gun right to my head. "Give me your money, Bitch, and I won't have some fun with you before I kill you."

I growled and looked my attacker right in the eyes. "Fuck off, asshole." I said and I let out a blood-curtling scream that was cut off by a bullet right between my eyes. And my world went black, but not before I heard a feral snarl rip from the throat from someone, someone close to me.


	2. Immortal

The Lovely Bones - Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. If I did, Alex would exist and she and Eric would be dating and I'd be Alex in the TV show. ;D This chapter is longer than chapter one, so hopefully some questions have been answered. This chapter is name after the song Immortal by Adema.

**********Eric's POV**********

I was watching Dr. Ludwig heal Sookie when I heard a faint scream and a gunshot. Bill and Pam tensed as well when they heard it and I was already outside. I saw the scene; there was a man standing over Alex's body holding a smoking gun. Her blood was all over the pavement and she wasn't moving. Anger took over my actions and I had the man against the wall with a torn off right arm. "Why did you do that to her?" I demanded, flashing my fangs.

"Bitch wouldn't give me her money. So I shot her." he replied.

"Enh. Wrong answer."

I roared as I ripped the man apart. He was literally in shreds when I finally calmed down. I glanced over at Alex's body and sighed. 'Sookie isn't going to like this.' I thought, picking her and her purse up. I carried her into Fangtasia and when Bill looked over, he cussed. Pam looked shocked, but didn't make a moved to me. I laid Alex's body down on the ground, out of Sookie's line of sight and Bill came over. "What happened?" Bill whispered.

"Apparently, she wouldn't give the shit outside her money, so he shot her." I replied.

Bill was about to say something when there was a metallic clink as the bullet fell out of her head since it was turned to the side. I went to pick it up when I saw her wound healing. I stepped back, genuinely suprised and watched as it completely healed, as if it never happened... and Alex woke up.

**********Alexandria's POV**********

I woke up, gasping and looked around frantically, wondering where the fuck my attacker was and how I got into Fangtasia. My eyes finally fell on Eric and Bill who were looking at me like I just shot Osama bin Laden and thought it was no big deal. I blinked, raised an eyebrow and spoke with a rough voice. "What? I got something on my face?" I inquired, rubbing my cheeks.

"You... you were dead. I saw it. You didn't have a heartbeat!" Eric said in a hushed tone.

"I was?" I asked in a genuine innocent tone.

Bill rolled his eyes and came closer to me, inspecting my forehead. "You were shot point blank range between the eyes, Alex. What are you?" He asked.

"I don't know what she is, but her blood smells like better than even Sookie's." Eric mused.

I just look from Bill to Eric and back again. Confused, I stand up and go over to Sookie when Pam spoke. "Apparently, you are a badass." She said sarcastically.

"Considering she just slaughtered two vampires that were after her outside only about an hour ago, I would say she's 'badass'. " Eric mumbled under his breath.

I ignored his asshole-ish comment and turned my attention back to Sookie, unaware that Eric was creeping behind me with an ice pick. Without warning, He ran it through my skull through my eye and I screamed in pain and yanked it out immediately. I couldn't see because of the pain and only fell back. Maybe 5 seconds later, though, the pain was gone and my vision was 20/20. I stood up and turned to Eric. I growled, swore at him and swung. You'd think he was faster, but my fist connected with his jaw and hard. He was pushed back a few feet and he only stared at me with this dumb expression. I laughed and he growled. "Don't laugh at me, Alex." He said.

I didn't stop. "Or what?" I regretted it as soon as I said it. He gave me this evil smile and had me in his arms and carried me off to his office. I squealed, not wanting to be manhandled, but we were now in his office. He set me on his desk and immediately had my legs around his waist. I raised an eyebrow and he only gave me that smile. He had his lips on mine in a fierce kiss. I moaned as his hands immediately went to my ass and he grabbed me, pulling me closer to his body. I snaked my arms around his neck. Lost in the kiss, I didn't think anything of it until he started pulling my shirt off. I froze and pushed him off with suprising ease. Before he could say anything, I spoke. "I don't want to know why you're doing this, but stop before I think too much of it and get high expectations. I'll think the wrong things then get humilated." I said, stalking out.

**********Eric's POV**********

I groaned, missing the sweltering heat of her body as soon as she pushed me away. I hated how she didn't notice how beautiful she was. Her petite body had an hourglass figure and the perfect size of breasts. Her dark chocolate curly hair fell just past her breasts and those dark irises of her never revealed any of her emotions unless she let them. She was very attractive and on the many occassions, others noticed it too and often went after her. I don't know if she's a virgin, but if she is, I want first claim and then the others can have her.

**********Alexandria's POV**********

I stalked out of Eric's office, pissed and went over to Bill because Sookie was sleeping now. Bill looked at me and after a few agonizing minutes, spoke. "You alright?" He inquired.

"Nothing a large bottle of vodka and a vibrator won't fix." Alex said bitterly. Bill raised an eyebrow, but I stopped him. "Yes I'm aware I'm 19 and no, I'm not going to drink away my sorrows and masturbate."

I saw down and sighed. "I was going to say that I think you're Immortal." Bill said.

"Really? What ever gave you that idea?" I snapped, but regretted it immediately. "Sorry, Bill; I've got Eric issues."

"Don't we all?"

I laughed and looked up at him. "Is there a technical name for what I am?"

"I don't know; we'd have to ask someone older than Eric; perhaps his maker, Godric, could help you."

"Speaking of Godric, he's missing." Eric said, strolling over to us.

I ignored Eric and focused on Bill. "What?"

"We believe he's been kidnapped." Eric said.

"How? How could someone kidnap a vampire that's over 2,000 years old? Is that even possible?"

"It could be..." Eric trailed off, lost in thought.

"Well, I've really got to get home; I'm exhausted." I said.

Eric grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Do you have a bunker in your house?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I knew what he was talking about; a bunker that a vampire could sleep in so they didn't have to sleep in a cramped coffin.

"I'm going home with you tonight and watching over you. Just in case the leader of those vampires from earlier either comes for you, is human and/or is coming for you. I won't take no for an answer."

"Come on; you're driving."

"Who said anyting about driving?" Eric said with a smile.

I frowned and backed away. "No way in hell. I'm as scared as shit of heights. Driving or you're not coming home with me."

"Fine." He said, grabbing my car keys from my outstretched hand.

I followed him out to my car, knowing this was going to be an eventful night.


	3. Dancing with the Devil

The Lovely Bones

Chapter Three: Dance With the Devil (It's going to be a long ass night)

The drive home was agonizing. Eric didn't say a word and was like a fucking bump on a log. She sighed as they drove up to her house and he finally spoke. "Is this really your house? It's more like a giant estate." Eric said, gawking at the huge gates around my house.

"I got it from an uncle of mine when he died. He was in the, uh... drug business, and it obviously paid off." I replied, getting out. Eric looked at me questioningly until I went over to the keypad and typed in the security code. There was a beep and the gates swung open. I got back in and Eric drove up to my garage.

My house was indeed large, set back deep in the woods. It was maybe 45 minutes from town and I think only Sookie, Sam, and Bill were the only ones before this to know where it was. It was a two-story mansion, painted pure white, with 6 bedrooms, not including the master, and 3 bathrooms, not including the master bathroom. It had a large garden for flowers and produce alike and there was a pool out back.

Eric followed me up to the door and I unlocked it. I stepped in and turned around and put my hands on my hips. "Are you going to drain me or try to have your way with me, Eric?" I ask.

He laughs. "No, Alex I will not. Unless you ask for it then I'll be glad to have passionate primal sex with you."

"Get in here." I sigh, rolling my eyes. Eric stepped over the threshold and looked around. He explored the parlor and yelled to me from the kitchen. "Don't you ever get lost here?" He laughed loudly.

"I actually did the first night I stayed here. I ended up falling down the stairs like an idiot."

Eric came over to me in a flash with a grin on his face. "Would you like a drink, Milady?" He said with a slight bow. I laughed my ass off and went into the parlor and over to the bar. I poured myself a vodka and grabbed a True Blood from the mini-fridge and handed it to Eric. He opened it, grimaced, and took a sip. I raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Does that really taste like shit?" I asked.

"Saying it tastes like shit is an insult to shit." Eric groaned.

I smiled and went over to a couch and sat down; Eric joined me. He sighed and draped an arm over my shoulder which I didn't shrug off. I leaned against him, enjoying that he was cooling me down since I was always so hot and almost fell asleep against him. A chuckle woke me up. "Are you snoring? Am I that boring?" Eric asked.

I jerked my head up and looked at him, embarrassed. I felt color flood to my cheeks and I looked at the celing, suddenly interested in a particular spot on it. He moved his arm away to my displeasure. I frowned and then looked back at him. I cried out; his face was mere inches from mine. I was about to say something smart when he placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened, but I got over the shock fairly quickly and kissed him back. The kiss turned hot as his hands found some... interesting locations. One was on my right breast and the other on my ass, squeezing. I moaned in the kiss and Eric broke it off and moved to my neck. I though he was going to bite me, but he only kissed me right over my jugular. "Bite me, Eric. I don't mind." I said.

Eric stopped and looked me in the eyes. He opened his mouth, retracted his fangs and went for my neck. I gasped at the pain, but moaned when he started rubbing my body in places I didn't even know liked it. After he finished drinking, he licked the same spot and removed his shirt. I took off my own and my bra as well. He looked me over for a few seconds before going onto me, rubbing me everywhere. He was about to remove my jeans when there was a loud pounding at the door. I sat up quickly and looked right at the door. I quickly dressed and ran to the door, only to have Eric block my way. "I'll answer it." He said tersely.

I said nothing as he went to the door and opened it. He frowned and let me through. "Your mutt is here." He snapped. "I'll be in your room." He then went upstairs.

I looked outside to see Sam Merlotte standing there, panting. I opened the closet beside the door and grabbed out a trenchcoat. I then went onto the porch and wrapped it around Sam's naked body. "What happened, Sam?" I asked, bringing him inside.

He looked at me and finally caught his breath. "I... just thought you might need someone to talk to, but apparently the fanger is enough." He snapped.

I reached out to touch him, but he pulled away. "It's fine. I'll just leave." He left without a word, slamming the door.

I refused to cry and just took a deep breath before heading up to my bedroom. Eric was waiting on the bed. I crawled in beside him, but he made no move towards me. After a few minutes I was drifting off when Eric's voice jerked me awake. "Tell me about your past." He said.

"Why do you want to know?"

"We need something to pass the time."

I sighed and told him everything about my life; where I was born, my childhood, my depression, even puberty which he laughed at. I got to the point in my history that my parents died and I couldn't bear to speak. "I was 16 when my parents died. They were murdered by vampires. That was three years ago today."

"I'm sorry, Alex. You never told anyone. So you're 19?" He said softly, no lying against me.

"No, Still 18 for another 11 months."

We laid there in silence and finally I drifted off to sleep. And it was the first time since I was born that I didn't have a single nightmare.

I woke up to a loud banging noise downstairs. I sat up straight in bed, looked at the time -it was 10 in the morning- and ran downstairs with a stake in my hand. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Eric cussing and trying to cook. I giggled and he turned around. "First of all, why didn't you tell me you had special windows so vampires could walk around the house freely. Secondly, I hate cooking; you're going to make your own breakfast."

I sighed and took the spatula and pan from him. I cooked up a couple of eggs quickly and sat down to eat while Eric watched. Finally fed up, I slammed my fork down and looked him square in the eye. "Why are you watching me, creepy, Edward Cullen-like vampire?" I demand.

Eric growled and stalked over to me. "I am not a Robert Pattinson 'Sparkle-pire'. I'm a helluva lot sexier and I rip people to shreds."

"Alright, alright. Didn't mean to hurt your pride, sexy Eric." I laugh, finishing my eggs.

"Hurry up, I want to sleep and you'll need to lock the bunker."

I sighed and threw my plate in the sink and took him downstairs to the bunker. Once he got in there, he stopped me right before I closed it. "Remember to let me out, alright?" He asked.

I nodded and procceded to lock him in. I then went about my day, anticipating the moment I could let him out for the day.


	4. Unknown Soldier

Chapter 4 - Unknown Soldier

disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, so on and so forth... I've decided that, if I can, I'll be posting a chapter of The Lovely Bones a day, two if possible. Well, Enjoy and comment! :D Always love your comments! Also, this chapter is named after the song Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin

I couldn't let my guard down. I yelled, getting hit by the sword again, and dove out of the way. My opponent laughed and charged towards me again. I slammed my foot into his gut and the breath wooshed from his lungs. I smirked and got up quickly. I then pushed him over with my foot and grabbed my own sword. I stradled him on the ground and with a yell, plunged my sword into his throat. A man was screaming my name and i answered in a language I didn't recognize... It wasn't a modern language, that's for sure...

It was then that I was pulled out of the hypnosis.

"Are you alright, Alex? No ill side effects of the regression? You were screaming, dear." My psychologist said in a soothing voice.

I shook my head, trying to clear my muddled thoughts and only grumbled in reply. I sat up slowly and looked around the room to make sure I was still in Shreveport. I glanced at the clock that read 12:03 P.M. and sighed. "I think I'm fine, Annabelle. I just need to clear my head."

"Alright. That's all for today, Alex. I'll see you next month, okay?"

I only nodded and grabbed my purse and stormed out of her office. As I stepped out into the busy street, I decided to go shopping for some clothes; I was in need of some anyway, but I was going to be looking for a dress to knock the socks off of Eric. I smiled to myself and looked for a boutique with the perfect dress. I finally stopped at one and saw the perfect dress; it was a maroon, off-the-shoulder dress that had a high slit up the right side of it. I smirked and knew it was the perfect dress. I went in to buy it and the woman at the counter gave me one look and laughed. "We don't come cheap, Miss. We're a boutique, not Walmart. You could go over Walmart; they might have something more... suitable for you." She sneered.

I only raised an eyebrow, grabbed the dress, and put it on the counter. "I have money to buy this, Miss, so get rid of your attitude or shove it up your tight ass and serve me."

She scoffed. "2,000."

I smiled very sweetly and handed her the money. "As you were saying?" She glared, completed the purchase, and I left with the dress, feeling very confident. I never wore make-up, so there was no need to get that, but I decided to get my hair done; instead of Eric asking me out, I'd ask him. I got my hair done as a french braid updo. When I was done wit everything, I checked my watch and saw that by the time I got back, it'd be time to let Eric out.

When I finally got home, I went right downstairs and unlocked the bunker. "Don't come out until I've closed the basement door. I'll call you when you can come out into the foyer, alright." I said.

"Sure, but why...?" Eric started.

"No buts. I'm going." I ran up the stairs and closed the door. Then, I proceeded to go to my room and dress. Once everything about my appearance was as perfect as I could make it, I went to the main stairs. I hid around the corner and called for Eric. "You can come to the foyer now, but only the foyer. Wait there."

I waited and then heard Eric arrive at the foot of the steps. I took in a deep breath and stepped into view.

**********Eric's POV**********

When I finally got to the foyer, I looked around, but didn't see Alex. I then turned my gaze to the top of the steps and saw her. If I had been human, I would've not been able to breathe. She was in a stunning maroon dress that had a very high slit up the side, showing her entire leg. Her body looked completely graceful as she came down the steps. Her braid had her hair fixed in a way that you could easily see the natural dark red highlights in it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she finally came down to my level. 'She's so small... Almost like a child compared to me.' I thought absently.

"Well? I know I'm not the most attractive girl in the world, but..." She said with a sad smile.

I felt suddenly angry, when I shouldn't have cared what she said. She was drop-dead gorgeous, but not like I'd admit it. "You look good enough to eat." I growled, flashing a fanged smile.

Alex tensed in the slightest bit at my comment, but laughed anyway. "Well, Mr. Northman, would you care to go on a date with me?" She asked.

I laughed and replied. "I thought it was the man that asked the woman out?"

"So?"

"Alright, I'll bite. Where are we going?"

"Dinner." She said with a smile.

"You'll be the only one eating."

"I just want your company."

I didn't answer as I motioned for her to take the lead. It was definitely going to be interesting tonight.

**********Alexandria's POV**********

As I drove to the French Restaurant, Eric didn't say anything; he only screwed around with the radio. I finally got sick of it and turned it off. About an hour later, we arrived in Shreveport at the restaurant. I stepped from the car and went into the restaurant. Once we got our table and I ordered, we finally had a chance to talk. "So, how are you liking it here?" I ask.

"It's... alright, I guess. I'm not a fan of restaurants." Eric replied.

"Neither am I, but I wanted to do something nice, so..."

"I see..." It fell silent and I just felt awkward. Most likely, Eric did as well and when I was about to say something, my order came. He watched me again as I ate and this time I said nothing. I went to the bathroom and when I came back started a conversation. "How was your appointment at the psychologist's?"

I choked on a bite of pasta and looked at him confused. "How did you know that?"

"I looked at your schedule."

"I... It was alright except for the part during the past life regression that I was a soldier and murdered someone with a sword."

"Oh, that's just lovely." He said faintly, but he wasn't looking at me. I turned around and saw a beautiful, leggy blonde enter the restaurant. She was also very 'gifted' in the breast department. She was paying attention to her date until she saw Eric. A huge grin spread across her face and she started for out table. I groaned inwardly and turned back to my dinner and pushed it away, no longer hungry. When the blonde finally reached our table, Eric stood up immidiately, something he didn't do when I left for the restroom a few minutes ago. I felt just miserable, but it was even worse when the blonde kissed Eric full on and pulled herself very close to him. I looked away as tears threatened to spill from my eyes and stood up. They broke off and the woman looked me over like I wasn't worth shit.

"Oh, Eric dear, is this your sister? She's not that pretty, is she?" the blonde said.

"Not particularly; she's not my sister, Evangaline, she's my date." Eric replied.

I turned to face them. "Why don't you just have the best fucking time in the world? And Eric? Your invitation is recinded. Don't you ever come near my residence ever again. Go off and fuck your whore." I snapped, slamming down the money for my meal and stalking off.

Eric made no move towards me and I didn't want him to. I was crying long before I made it to the front door and sobbing just as I got to my car. I got in and drove home, hating myself for even thinking he could remotely like me. When I finally got in my house I walked over to my bar and grabbed the entire vodka bottle, opened it and took a long swig. I started crying again, cursing Eric for being an ass, cursing the blonde for being so pretty, and finally cursing myself for being so naive. The bottle was about half empty when I got pissed and threw it at the wall, shattering it. I went upstairs, numb to my surroundings and went to bed, not caring if I woke up the next morning.


	5. Set Fire to the Rain

The Lovely Bones

Chapter 5: Set Fire to the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood. This chapter is named after the song Set Fire to the Rain by Adele.

I did wake up the next morning though, to my disdain, and with a major hangover. When the event of last night came slamming back into my mind, I ran downstairs, still in only a night shirt (I usually slept naked, but this was an exception), and went straight for the Whiskey. I downed two glasses and suddenly I didn't have a hangover anymore. I smiled, the warm liquor coursing through my body already and I went back upstairs to dress for the day. I selected an outfit entirely of white; white bra, white panties, a short white dress and a pair of white flats as well. Once I put a pair of earrings in and applied some make-up, I went out, looking for someone to... I don't know at this point.

I was in the middle of Shreveport after parking my car and every eye was on me, but I ignored every one of them. Even when a couple men called out to me, I just went on with my business like they didn't exist. I returned the dress, much to the displeasure of the saleswoman and when she wanted a reason why, I only blinked and said that all men were dickheads and only thought with such. She gave me a full refund after that with no further questions. When I left the shop I decided I was hungry, so I went to the nearest bar and ordered a burger and a whiskey. About three shots later, I still hadn't finished the burger and the very hot bartender came over to me. "Is the food that bad that you have to get hammered to eat it?" He laughed.

I only looked up at him with a blank expression and he suddenly looked worried. "What's going on with you that you need to drown your sorrows? I've seen that look before; hell, I've worn it. My fiance dumped me after 6 years of dating because she needed to see some different men every once in a while and I was looking for a monogamous relationship, so she left me." I stayed silent for a minute before responding. "I went on a date with this man I was falling in love with and I was wearing this unbelievable dress and as soon as this... leggy, blonde skank walked in, I was suddenly as ugly as dirt. Apparently he knew her from 'way back'. I just got fed up and left and drank myself almost into a coma last night."

"Shit. I'm sorry; I didn't know it was that bad. Is there anything I can do for you?" The bartender asked in his faint southern drawl.

I looked him over; he was very attractive. He had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen aside from Eric's and a full head of dark brown hair. He also had a bit of a five o'clock shadow, but I adore that, so it only added to his attractiveness. He also seemed to have a nice set of abs, but I couldn't tell with his shirt on and he had a perfectly tan complexion. (Google Matt Bomer)

"Well, I GUESS there's something you could to..." I said with a coy smile. "Take me out to dinner or something, Mr...?"

He laughed and set the towel he was holding down. " Adam. Adam Marcus So you're asking me out? Quite the adventurous type, aren't you?" He said with the same coy smile. "Alright; tell me your name and how about the art gallery? I'll pick you up at 7."

" I'm Alexandria, but call me Alex. I don't live in town, but I can meet you there; it's no problem whatsoever."

"Alright, then it's settled. See you tonight at 7." He said.

I paid my bill and then left to get ready for my date with an incredibly sexy, gentleman _human. _Once everything was in order at home, I left for Shreveport again for my date. As soon as I got to the gallery, Adam was there at the door. We went inside after I locked my car. The date went very well up until I spilt my drink on him. I flipped out, completely embarrassed at what I did, but he just blew it off. "It's too hot in here anyway." He laughed, taking off his suit jacket.

He was the perfect gentleman and I was absolutely loving that about him. By the end of the night, I didn't want to part with him. I almost whined when he started heading to his car. "When can I see you again, Adam? I had a fabulous night." I smiled.

"Whenever you want, love." He replied, leaning in for a kiss.

I met him halfway and our lips met I gasped at how soft his were and he took the chance to slip his tounge into my mouth. We started to have a heated kiss when I noticed something was wrong; I was weakening. I tried to pull away, but he kept forcing us together. Finally, I got him off of me, but he pushed me to the ground and had me pinned. "I haven't fed in a while, so I'll need every last bit of your energy, dear. It won't hurt; It'll be like going to sleep." As Adam leaned in to kiss me again, he was suddenly lifted off me. I watched as a familar, tall Viking threw Adam against the wall, right onto a broken, wooden shard. "I bet that wasn't like going to sleep, you bastard." Eric growled, kicking Adam's boot. He turned to me and spoke again. "Goddamn Incubui; don't know when to stop."

"Incubus? As in just like a Succubus? He was going to kill me!" I gasped. I was pondering how the fuck they even existed when I felt Eric start to pick me up and I pushed him away. I got up myself and without saying a word to him, got into my car. As I slammed the door shut, he tapped on the glass and I put the window down. "Alex will you give me a chance to-" He started.

"No. You get one chance with me; I don't trust anyone as it is and once you betray it, you'll do it again, so no. No excuses. Leave me the fuck alone and have a wonderful fucking life, asshole." I snapped, putting the window back up and speeding off.

I was better when I got home and didn't need a drink, so I just sat and watched TV until I finally got tired at Midnight and decided to go to bed. As I was sliding into bed, a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and I only had a few seconds before someone snapped my neck, sending me into a black oblivion.


	6. What Hurts the Most

The Lovely Bones

Chapter 6: What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood. I hope y'all love the story :D Hoping to post three chapters today since I didn't post one yesterday. This chapter is named after the song What Hurts the Most; there are two versions that I know of by Rascal Flatts and Cascada, so either works. Enjoy the story as we go further into what happened after Alex's neck was snapped.

I woke up is some fucking bedroom, covered in silks and other fancy shit. I looked around and finally noticed that I was chained to the bed like a sex slave. 'Fabulous. That's probably how they're going to use me; whoever they are.' I thought bitterly, not in the best of moods. I sat there for God knows how long until someone came into the room. As the man came over to the bed, I spoke. "About goddamn time, man! What the fuck am I doing here?" I demanded.

The man looked at me for a second and then slapped me; hard. Shocked, I couldn't answer and the man did. "You will learn to respect those higher than you in this household. You are only in the master bedroom because our master hates to see young women go without a bed."

"Then why the f- heck am I chained to the bed?"

"Simply as a precaution so you do not harm our master when he comes in to consumate your marriage."

"Oh... wait, WHAT? Marriage? I'm sure as hell not marrying some demented pervert that decided to KIDNAPP ME. He must be smoking a little TOO much crack."

The man slapped me again. "You know, I'm getting a little bit... FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!" I screamed, straining against the chains and trying to reach the little fucker.

"I do not care for your tone nor your language, madam. If you insist on continuing your unlady-like behaviour, I will have to rush the master in his consumating ceremony." He said matter-of-factly.

"You know, when I get loose? You'll be the first to die. Slowly and painfully too." I said in the same tone.

"Good luck with that." The man said, setting my food on the bed and walking out.

I took in a deep breath and let out the loudest scream I could muster. I growled in frustration, knowing Eric could never hear me. I sat there for a few minutes at lease before an idea popped into my head; if I was immortal, could my limbs grow back into place? I decided to take the risk and I slammed my hand as hard as I could against the brass headboard. I yelped in pain, but bit my lip to stifle it. I was crying the entire time as I broke and bent my thumb at an impossible angle, finally able to slip through the cuffs. Biting a pillow, I set my thumb as quickly as possible and waited. Sure enough, it started to snap back into place and heal almost immediately. I sighed in relief and looked around for something to saw the other cuff so I wouldn't have to do the same to the other hand. I found nothing, so just as I was about to brace myself to do it again, the bedroom doors slammed open and a very tall, very brunette man came stalking through.

I groaned and realized he looked a lot like Hugh Jackman and hoped this guy wasn't a jackass or he'd ruin every Hugh Jackman movie for me. He saw that I had escaped one handcuff and looked confused until his eyes fell on the large pool of blood on the bed and the blood matted in my hair. He looked at me disgusted and called a maid in. He yanked me off the bed while the maid cleaned everything and another maid cleaned me off for him. Once everything was 'perfect', He put me back on the bed and started undressing. I swore every word in the book in my mind and panicked ,trying to find a way out of this one. The 'Master' started ripping my clothes off and I shrieked at the sudden loss of privacy as the man took his time looking me over. "You're not my preferred breed, but you'll do." He said.

Just as I was about to retort, he was on top of me, spreading my legs. I screamed at the top of my lungs again, knowing that no one would hear me. It was just as the man sank himself into me that I heard a very loud, very pissed off growl. I turned to the Master and smriked. "You're going to die now. Hope you don't have any unfin-" My sentence wasn't even finished when Eric's animalistic growls sounded from down the hall. I could only imagine what he saw; this disgusting pervert on top of me, inside me, and making me bleed.

**********Eric's POV**********

When I heard her first scream coming from that mansion, I knew something was wrong. I was coming to visit her and try and explain my behaviour, but she wasn't home, so I just went back to Shreveport and I happened to pass another mansion on the was and I heard Alex's screams coming from there. When I finally infiltrated the mansion, I followed her scent, the scent of cherry blossoms and rain, until I came upon the master bedroom of the house. The doors were wide open and the display on the bed was there for all to see. There was a tall, brunette between Alex's legs, and she wasn't concenting.

I lost all control then and let out a very angry scream. I killed what few guards were left and when I finally got to the master's, I took that pathetic man and shoved him against the wall. Without a second thought, I decapitated him and tossed his body on the floor. "Eric." Alex's soft voice sounded behind me. I turned immediately and released her from the handcuffs and shackles. I found another dress to put her in and carried her out. I flew back to her home, and stopped on the porch. I set her down, and she looked at me a few seconds before speaking. "Come in." She said, and I picked her up once again, making her squeal, and carried her to the sofa in her living room. I sat her down gentley and began to look over her body for all injuries.

********Alexandria's POV**********

As Eric checked my body for injuries we both couldn't find, I said nothing to him; not a peep. Finally, he finished. "No other injuries; why were you even there to begin with?" Eric asked. " I thought I told you not to go through bad parts of town."

"Excuse you. I was kidnapped from my HOME, so suck it, Northman."

"You're impossible you know. Completely impossible. What would anyone ever see in you?"

I bit back a comment and just told him to leave. Eric stormed out, angry. I sighed loudly and decided to sleep on the couch tonight.


	7. Stronger

The Lovely Bones

Chapter 7: Stronger

Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood, I only own Alexandria. Laura Benson is a character created by a friend of mine, Jen; you know who you are ;D for a True Blood forum, A Taste of True Blood. . Google it if is sounds interesting or just message me for the url. This chapter is named after Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy!

It's been almost 6 months since I saw Eric last. I've moved on from him and I'm even dating someone new; he's a werewolf named Alcide Herveaux. He recently got out of a 'on again off again' relationship with another 'were, Debbie, that wasn't appreciating him. She didn't know about us yet, though, and I had a feeling when she did find out that she'd try to tear me to shreds, which would be impossible. She did find out, though, when Alcide decided to take me to the Hair of the Dog. They almost stopped her from coming in when Alcide told the guard to let me in. I sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch. "I have to talk to the pack leader; I'll be back soon, alright, Alex?" Alcide said.

"Okay, I stay here." I replied and he kissed me on the lips. He ended it too soon and left me at the bar. I sighed and turned back to my drink. I sat there for maybe twenty minutes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I smiled and turned, expecting Alcide, but what met me was a fist in the face. I was completely knocked off guard and fell to the floor. I was going to get up when someone pushed me back down and straddled me and started punching me like mad. The other weres were only laughing as this crazy bitch and/or bastard beat me. A female voice called out over all the others and I felt the weight come off me. I blinked and through the blood, I saw that Debbie, Alicde's ex had been the one beating me up and a brunette woman was holding an unconscious Debbie. I sat up slowly, groaning and wiped the blood from my eyes. As my wounds healed, I could think clearer as the pain faded. I looked up at the brunette. She was about 5' 2" and had a pair of sea green eyes. I smiled and realized that if she was dressed differently, she'd look like Ashley Greene.

"Thank you. I'm, uh, Alex. Who do I have the pleasure of being saved by?" I said, standing up and dusting myself off.

"I'm Laura Benson. I couldn't just let her keep beating you like that. You seem to be alright now, right?"

I nodded and after only 30 seconds of talking with her, Alcide came over to the scene. He looked at Debbie proped up on the floor and then back at me covered in blood. "Did she...?" Alcide asked. I nodded and he growled. "Dammit it all. I'm sorry, Alex, are you alright?"

"Yeah; a little pissed, but I'm fine." I replied.

Alcide embraced me and I closed my eyes and took in his scent; pine and earth. I smiled, feeling at home in his arms and I moaned slightly, needing him. "Alcide..." I whispered in his ear. He chuckled and pulled away from me. "You need something?" He asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked at him. "I want to go home." Alcide only nodded and took me from the bar. On the way to my car, I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. As he looked down at me, I pushed him against the car and placed my hands on his chest. "Take me to your home."

"Alex, I don't think I could- fuck..." He was talking until I rubbed him through his pants, earning a low growl as he started to grow hard.

After I rubbed him some more, he finally gave in. "I'll drive." He said quickly, practically leaping over the car to get to the driver's side. I laughed and got in; we were at his place in about 5 minutes. I didn't even have a chance to lock my car after he threw me the keys because he picked me up and carried me up to his apartment pretty fast. I was kind of nervous considering I was afraid of heights and he was 6' 5" tall. I whimpered slightly, but he kept his grip on me strong and took me to his bedroom. As soon as he put me on the bed, he was on top of me. I moaned as kissed my neck right on my sweet spot. Alcide had my shirt off in mere seconds and my bra shortly after. I pulled away from him after that and gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"You're still fully clothed."

Alcide rolled his eyes and removed his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only boxers. I smiled and pulled him down to me again and his hands explored every part of me. I laughed when he tugged at my skirt because he knew it was a favorite of mine. He slid it off easily with my panties and tossed them on the floor somewhere. He kept exploring my body and finally reached my core. I moaned when he slipped a finger inside of me. He pumped slowly, teasing me until I begged him for more. He happily obliged and inserted another finger and went faster. He brought me almost to the edge, but stopped and I whined in complaint. He came up to my face and kissed me passionately before making love to me all night.

I woke up the next morning in Alcide's bed, wrapped up in his sheets. When I sat up and looked around groggily, I realized that he wasn't in the room. I was about to call out for him when the bedroom door opened and he strolled through it. He looked startled to see me awake and came over to the bed. "How was your night?" He asked with a smirk.

"Amazing; like heaven." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Would you like to join me in the shower, Miss Ellens?" Alcide said, grabbing my ass.

"I'd love to." I didn't even finish the sentence as he picked me up and carried me to the shower for some more lovely lovemaking.

I was called a few days later by Eric who asked to meet me. We met at Fangtasia and just as I sat down at a table, Pam was dragging me to Eric's office. She stopped me before I went in and slipped a note in my hand that read, "Do whatever it takes to make him normal and by all means, do NOT tell him about Alcide." I nodded and Pam took the note back and shredded it.

I stepped into the office of Mr. Northman and realized he'd been crying because of the bloody streaks down his face. I ran to his side and made him look at me. "Eric, what's wrong?" I demanded.

He looked at me blankly for three minutes before finally speaking in harsh Swedish. "Godric is dead. He has met the sun." he said in the language. I looked at him sympathetically and pulled his body to mine in an awkward embrace. He rested his head on my breasts and openly cried. I had no idea this cruel, heartless Viking vampire could have such a soft side; clearly, the bond between a Maker and his Progeny is nothing to mess with. I held Eric for who knows how long before he unfortunately pulled away and wiped his eyes. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a couple papertowels and wet half of them. I went back to his office, knelt down in front of him, and started cleaning his face off, not caring that my white shirt was completely stained with the blood. Once I finished, I threw the paper towels in the trash and the next words from Eric's lips shocked me entirely. "I care for you, Alex. Will you consider being mine... even if it is for a short time?" His now clear voice rang throughout the room and at first all I felt was all my old feelings breaking through to the surface.

I had been completely in love with him, six months ago, but now everything was different. I whipped around and stalked over to his desk, the anger as plain as day on my face. "NO. You do NOT get to do this to me; not after everything I went through with you; you used me, ignored me, neglected me, and broke me beyond repair. It took me four months to finally get over you and guess who I got over you with? Alcide Herveaux. He cares for me in a way you NEVER did; he doesn't ignore me or abuse me in the ways you did. I'm finally over you, Eric. I'm stronger now and I refuse to let you hurt me anymore. I will remain friends with you, of course, but nothing more. Have a good day, Eric." I said, storming out.

I knew I had hurt him by the expression on his face and I just walked faster because I knew if I didn't, I'd go running back, apologizing and asking for him to love me the way I loved him.

And I loved him with all of my heart, but I loved Alicde as well. What's a girl to do?


End file.
